This new rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from a cross of Cotillion (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,978) by Hoosier Gold (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,544) made at Richmond, Ind., in March 1973, with the object of producing a more vivid bi-colored flower than its seed parent while maintaining the vigorous growth of the pollen parent and the disease resistant characteristic of both parents. This rose was discovered by me in October 1974 and was reproduced by me, by budding, at Richmond, Ind., to determine and test its true characteristics, and propagation in a like manner through successive generations has demonstrated that the objectives of the original crossing have been accomplished and appear to be firmly fixed, holding true from generation to generation.
This plant is now being commercially propagated, by budding, at Hamilton City, Calif.